fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
This the beginning
Category:Fan Fictions This is the beginning of my fan serie called Vampire Soul the history of a group o teenagers who are in reality vampires the two boys of the group already know that but the two girls (who are twins) don't know their powers of vampire but Hikaru and Hiro will help them. Story Debut Hello! We're Miyuki and Tsubomi Amahane,we're twin sisters and we love the same things and we're in the high school and today we will discover two things... We're in the way of the high school,my little sister Tsubomi and I are talking and when we enter in the college see two cute boys and Tsubomi looked at one boy with her cute look,the first boy looked at her and smiled to her,she blushed and turn around and do a smile but I think he notice it... Tsubomi: But who is this cute boy who look so sexy? Miyuki: Hum...Tsubomi... Tsubomi: What? Miyuki: I don't know but he and the other boy seems to be new... Tsubomi: That's true... The bell rings,me and Tsubomi go in class,the professor few minutes after go in class with the two boys?! Tsubomi: Huh? Miyuki: I don't understand too... Professor: Before we will start class our two new classmates will present to you. The first boy,has a really long hair wich is clear white and has red eyes,he seems to be a rebel (because of his way to dress) and seems to be really seductive (the genre of boy Tsubomi love: rebel, seductive and sexy...). The second boy,seems to be cute but shy,he looks like the first but his hair is white-gray and is tied into a long ponytail,he has emerald green eyes and looks cute...The professor ask the first boy to present him: Hikaru: My name is Hikaru,Hikaru Minowa,I'm seventeen years old, nice to meet you. Weirdly all the girls looked to him with and he secretly do an attractive smile who have some effect in Tsubomi and I think he noticed that too...The second boy,inspires and start presenting him: Hiro: H-Hello,my name is H-Hiro Kanazawa,I am also seventeen years old,nice to...meet you too... And again all the girls in the class, looked at him because of its cuteness,the two boys look the same but are different,the professor placed them behind Tsubomi and me,and I felt the gaze of Hiro on me...I think I blush... After school,we quit the school at the same time with Hikaru and Hiro,weird they follow us or its me? In the way of home,we see a cute white cat and he go see Hikaru and he pet him and has a cute face compared to the one he haved in class,we crossed the pedestrian crossing,a truck dark to us and when I opened my eyes...I see the truck was crushed on a pole, Tsubomi and I were sit on the pavement and I see a shadow, this was a boy with a long white-grey hair and emerald eyes,he went to me and say... ???: Don't worry,its okay. He disappeared in a split second and I were,surprised,I wake up Tsubomi and we ran to home. Others Chapters Debut Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Category:MikuHatsune145